1999-2000 Chawosaurian presidential election
<-1996 + 2004-> The Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of 1999 to 2000 was an Election that was critical and rigged against the Comrade Republicans. Third Term Incumbent President, Wawetseka S. Eluwilussit was confronted by her husband, JSM VI, which was a very awkward. The thought of Chawosauria had already got rid of Conservatism was proven false by this awkward election. The delegates got ended up with a tie, causing the election commission to rely on the popular vote, but worried the popular vote would be tie as well, the popular vote went narrowly for Sequoia, predicting she'll win her fourth term, on January 3, 2000, JSM 6.0 decided to concede the race to Sequoia, giving her the whole fourth term, and died a year later. The House of Dynasties authorized a recount, but was blocked by Timothy Max Roosevelt, Timothy supported Sequoia despite her Libertarian views, Timothy hated her husband because of his Christian conservative views. Sequoia lost those voters who would be known as "South Park Republicans" coined by Andrew Sullivan to describe a Republican who is conservative but liberal or moderate on social issues such as gay rights and abortion. The term "South Park Republican" was originated from an adult animated sitcom South Park (1997-present). Background Comrade President, Wawetseka Sequoia Montgomery (now MacKenzie) has been Comrade President since 1988, due to intense gender role cultures in Chawosauria, it was widely believed a woman should not be in charge, but Sequoia broke the gender barrier between men and women in the world of politics in Chawosauria, the last woman to win an election was Victoria Belinsky, who lost in a landslide to Communist Emperor Timothy Max Roosevelt in the 1975 federal election, enforcing and maintaining the men\women segregated barrier in the world of politics in Chawosauria. Three male politicians attempted to defeat Sequoia out of power three times to restore male supremacy over Chawosaurian Politics but were defeated single-handedly by Sequoia in three marginal landslide victories. After three humiliating defeats suffered by Chawosauria's Misogyny. Sequoia's victories in 1987, 1992, and 1996 have encouraged women in Chawosauria to run for office. Incumbent Comrade President The Republicans had been struggling to outvote Sequoia, but misfired three times because all three of her Republican opponents were men and Sequoia is a woman. The struggle to restore male supremacy over politics seemed impossible for the Conservative Republicans and Sequoia was able to inspire women voters to vote against sexism. Sequoia's been in power since 1988, and for 11 years, the Republicans couldn't block her or beat her. Her first Republican opponent was Johnathan F. MacKenzie (who was actually a Democrat), and Sequoia defeated MacKenzie in a landslide, a 392-145 margin. In 1992, Sequoia's next Republican opponent was Garfield Mondale, shortly before the election, it turned out Mondale was a Homosexual and that motivated right-wing voters to give Sequoia an even bigger landslide victory (bigger than Ronald Reagan's 1984 landslide), a 532-6 electoral college margin and nearly 70% of the popular vote, winning 48-2 states, losing only North Dakota and South Dakota. In 1996, the Republicans nominated a Liberal Republican, Glasgow McCarthy, although McCarthy outperformed Mondale in the midwest and the rust belt, Sequoia still defeated the Republicans in another landslide, a 461-77 electoral landslide margin. Comrade Republicans As the Republicans struggled to beat Sequoia, their first nominee was a Reagan Democrat, who married Sequoia after she left office in 2004, their second nominee turned out tobe gay and that drastically cost the Republicans the 1992 comrade election, they won just only two states. Their third nominee was a pro-labor union liberal Republican, he lost less worse than their gay nominee. Category:Chawosauria's most Awkward and Embarrassing Moments